The Cabal
The Cabal is a secretive and villainous group in the Mutant Drake Universe. History Earlier Appearances While little is known about the Cabal as of yet, they have encountered Ryder at one point. Apparently, they had believed he was defeated and moved on to other plans, even splitting up and going their own separate ways for a moment. The Death of Max Kane On December 4, Max Kane was ready to move a large shipment of enhanced drugs that give Mutant abilities to whoever uses them, despite his disliking of them. However, his operation was interrupted by Ryder who had tracked down Max's asset, Alec Jordan, to his whereabouts. While Kane was successful in defeating Ryder, he was betrayed by his former ally who ended up killing him instead. Kane's death was later reported back to the leader of the Cabal who had informed the rest of the group. The Death of Malin On December 17, Malin had continued pushing out shipments of concentrated blood samples gathered from children with Mutant abilities. However, Ryder had arrived and stopped the operations from proceeding any further. While the children freed each other, Ryder had fought with Malin, who proved himself difficult to defeat with his new mutation that he gathered from the serum. Ryder, in his Mutant form, eventually killed Malin in a brutal fashion before escaping. The Death of Justin Blood On December 20, Justin possessed control over Rubert Sawyer, an actor, using his new found abilities granted to him by the serum. He uses the actor to infiltrate Ryder Investigators, posing as a client. However, Ryder had already figured this out and outed him on the spot. Dropping his facade, Justin had talked with Ryder, exchanging his thoughts on their current situation although it was mainly aimed at his own role and how things were affecting him. Because of this, Ryder was able to figure out the limits of his abilities and deduced that Blood wasn't too far away from his victim. After losing his connection to Rubert, Blood fled from the scene but was caught by Ryder. The two engaged in a fight where Blood's abilities have given him the upper hand however Ryder's Mutant form have proved itself unaffected by mind-altering powers and killed Blood without much effort. At an earlier point in time, however, Blood worked with another member of the Cabal to create a hidden surveillance camera which, not only recorded his death but his killer as well. The feed was recovered by the Cabal's leader who showed it to the rest of the group. Known Members Current Members There are currently five other members of The Cabal. *Unknown (The leader of the Cabal) Former Members *Fisher (Unknown; deceased) *Max Kane (Gun expert and master marksman; deceased) *Malin (Big brute with the ability to turn himself into steel; deceased) *Justin Blood (Psychotic actor turned mercenary with mind bending powers; deceased) Appearances Ryder *The Drifter (First Appearance) *Lost and not Found *Facade Trivia *Although The Cabal was Bat's idea, Brandon had envisioned the Cabal like the League of Evil Exes from Scott Pilgrim through his own writing on the series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ryder Category:Ryder Characters Category:Villain Groups Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:User:Bat24